


Pragmatism

by cricket_aria



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, First Time, M/M, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricket_aria/pseuds/cricket_aria
Summary: As Luke starts trying to prepare things so he can train a new generation of Jedi, Lando offers a surprising amount of assistance.





	Pragmatism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).



> For the sake of the story assume that scenes of celebrating across the galaxy at the end of RotJ are actually a bit later than the one on Endor, with news of the Empire's fall taking a little bit of time to spread.
> 
> Also ignores the old Legends location for Luke's training Temple.

It felt as if Luke had hardly settled down after their long night of celebrating before someone was shaking him awake. When he cracked his eyes open the barely gray tinge to the light seeping in through the hut door told him that feeling was completely right. He opened his mouth to ask what was happening, too worn out to even go properly alert when there hadn’t seemed to be any urgency to the shaking and no shouts sounding outside, but a hand covered his mouth before he could get a word out.

In the darkness he hadn’t quite been able to make out who was pestering him, but Lando’s voice muttering in his ear gave it away. “Questions should wait until we’re outside, don’t want to risk waking Han, unless you want to see how he gets with a hangover as bad as this one’s likely to be.” His voice was the barest hiss in Luke’s ear, barely audible even as close as he was.

Luke’s first thought was that it wasn’t like he hadn’t seen Han after a night of drinking before, but then he remembered just how freely drinks had flowed the night before, more so than even after destroying the first Death Star. He’d stopped partaking quickly himself, feeling a little awkward at the idea of getting drunk when he knew the spirits of his mentors and father were hovering so close by and that drinking enough to lose any amount of control probably wouldn’t be considered the Jedi way, but the amount he’d watched everyone else around him pouring down their throats had quickly become impressive.

And, judging by Lando’s concern, might leave Han in a state that would give Leia’s love for him its strongest test yet.

“Okay, what’s so important that it couldn’t wait until the sun came up?” Luke asked as soon as they were far enough from any buildings that he thought he was safe from waking anyone.

“I do apologize for that, but we need to move quickly. You can sleep on the ship.” Lando moved swiftly through the Ewok village, as if his own lack of sleep hardly effected him, and Luke realized that he was making a beeline towards one of the still functioning Imperial shuttles they’d captured after the battle. “News of the Empire’s fall has just been confirmed across the HoloNet, and I’d estimate we have a rotation at most for you to collect whatever inheritance might be available from your father before some forward-thinking cutthroat of a rebel thinks to have a force storm the banks and claim all funds associate with the Empire in the name of the rebellion as the spoils of war.”

Luke stumbled over his own feet in surprise at that announcement. “My _what_? Lando, why would I want to do anything like that? How would I even be able to, I really don’t think he took the time to update his will to write me in when we were fighting on opposite sides of a war.”

“Luke, my boy, everything that I have _ever_ heard about Darth Vader makes me doubt that he had a will to begin with; he would have needed people he was close enough to to leave them anything for that. And there’s got to be _something_ , better salesman than I have tried and failed to find any vices they could use to pry money out of his hands. Unless he was so firmly under Palpatine’s thumb that he’s been working the last couple decades without pay there’s got to be a nest egg hidden away.” They reached the shuttles and he ran a swift eye over them before choosing one where the insignias on it were especially scrawled over with rude graffiti, making it clear that the captain had no loyalty towards the Empire, and heading for it. “Now, at any other time you’d be walking into a mountain of red tape and bureaucracy, but they’re going to know as well as I do just what’s coming, and I guarantee you they’d rather rush through the paperwork to see that money go to someone whose DNA flags as having an actual claim to it than give it up at gunpoint to a random rebel general. And if they don’t see it that way, you can always just,” he waved his hand in a vague gesture towards Luke’s head.

“I know I never finished my training, but I’m pretty sure that’s not how I’m supposed to use the Force,” Luke said dryly, yet he followed Lando into the ship even as he asked, “And you still haven’t explained why I should want to take anything from him. Even if I did, by all rights Leia should be here too.”

“Luke, your sister has many fine traits but the ability to be pragmatic when it comes to the Empire is not one of them. Which I can hardly blame her for, you know I’ve learned for myself how badly trying to be can turn on you, but even if she took her share of the money I can’t help but picture that she’d insist on getting it in physical currency then burning the lot of it in a grand gesture of what should be done with his blood money. You, on the other hand,” Lando shrugged as he settled into the captain’s chair of the shuttle, starting it up with an ease that suggested he’d used one before. Luke wondered if he’d ever have the chance to hear the story behind that as Lando continued, “Now, I don’t mean to eavesdrop, but I couldn’t help but overhear your grand plans to try to start training up a new generation of Jedi when you were discussing it with Leia last night. And, unless moisture farming is a great deal more lucrative than I’d imagine and you already have your own funds hidden away, you’re going to need money for that. Enough to purchase a location for your school, if nothing else.”

“I don’t need anything from Vader for that. Leia already told me that she’d give me land to—”

“ _No,_ ” Lando cut him off firmly. “My word, Luke, no. Do not make any sort of land deals with family unless you want to loathe each other within a decade. _Especially_ if she just gives it to you; watch and see, soon enough she’ll be starting up her own family and starting to think about how that bit of land could have been sold off to put away money for school or something along those lines and resenting you for just accepting it.”

“You remember that she’s a princess, right?”

“Of a planet which no longer exists.”

Luke slouched down in his seat, too tired to really argue the matter when it seemed like Lando had an answer ready for anything he might say. And, honestly, it _would_ be good not to go to Leia for everything he needed, let her just focus on settling into a peaceful life without having to fret over him, and if his father had left something behind in an account somewhere than wouldn’t it be better if it went towards fixing some of the things that the man himself had helped destroy? Still, there was one other thing bothering him. He lolled his head to the side to squint at Lando, “Are you hoping for a cut of whatever I get or something? I don’t get why you’re so set on helping with this.”

Lando chuckled and shook his head. “Nothing so mercenary.” For a long moment he went silent, then he glanced over at Luke, his eyes a little more serious but a smile still playing around his lips. “Here, I’ll lay all my cards on the table for you, Luke. I like what I’ve seen of you, but we’ve never gotten much one-on-one time. I figured we’d have some time to talk on this trip, get to know each other a little better, see how things click. Is that okay with you?”

Luke blinked back at him, that answer the one thing he hadn’t expected. He didn’t know the last time someone had cared to get to know _him_ , instead of just looking at him as the great hope of the Jedi, or hero of the rebellion, or pawn to try to lure to the dark side. Maybe it hadn’t been since he met Han and Leia, when he was still just a farm boy who even with the few lessons Ben had given him hadn’t really understood how much more the universe wanted from him.

He was surprised at how good the idea that someone still wanted to know him as a person instead of a symbol felt. It was obvious that Leia and Han were going to be pretty wrapped up with each other for awhile, and another friend of his own to help keep him from becoming a fifth wheel would be a welcome thing. “I… yeah, I’m okay with that.” Then he spoiled the moment a little with a giant yawn that he couldn’t hold back. “But maybe it can wait until I’ve had more than an hour’s sleep?”

Lando grinned widely at him, “In case you haven’t noticed, for the time being I’ve got you stuck on a small ship with no one else for company. Go ahead and sleep, Luke, there’ll be plenty of time to chat about your favorite holo or your thoughts on droid rights with no one to interrupt us when you wake up.”

Luke blinked at him, though he was already shifting in his seat to get more comfortable, helped by Lando unfastening his cloak and draping it over him for a blanket. “My thoughts on _what?_ ”

Lando chuckled warm and low, looking at him like he was welcoming Luke into a private joke, “Trust me, my boy, if anyone ever asks you that on the Falcon you’d better be confidently in favor if you don’t want to find yourself in the middle of an asteroid field every time you use the nav.”

* * *

“I think traditionally I might need to build the Temple using The Force,” Luke said doubtfully, looking out over the empty landscape that Lando had helped him purchase. 

“No.” Lando said flatly. 

“But I want to do this the righ—”

“ _No._ You aren’t magicking together a building just because you think it might be what your dead predecessors would have liked. Not if you ever want me stepping foot in it.” He glanced down at R2D2, tapping him lightly on the dome to get his attention and asked, “Set one up, would you?”

With a few chirps and beeps he wheeled away from them, then turned and projected out a hologram of one of the old Jedi temples. They’d loaded him up with as many images as they could find, depressingly few in number as it turned out that the Empire’s campaign to turn everything the Jedi had once been into stories for children had apparently included their architecture, so that Luke could get some idea of what he’d like to build. 

“Look at that,” Lando said, gesturing at the image that was clearly meant to be grand even in miniature, “Even if we say you were able to make a building that looked similar, would you even know where to start hooking up the power or the plumbing? Doing all the fiddly bits without even getting in and touching them?”

“I’ve done wiring before back home,” Luke said, annoyed at himself for how sullen he sounded. He didn’t want Lando to look at him and see a petulant kid, he just also didn’t want him to think that he would fail at his mission before it had even begun.

“I will not pretend to be an expert electrician, but I am fairly sure I can say with confidence that patching up an existing grid is nothing like creating one from scratch.” Lando’s tone brooked no argument, but after a moment he softened and slung a warm arm over Luke’s shoulders, “Ah, now don’t start looking at me like I said you can’t get a pet anooba or something. Think of it this way, you do _want_ parents to send their kids to you for training, don’t you? Well, which do you think they’ll respond better to: knowing that the stones above their children’s heads are held together by mortar, or by the strength of the headmaster’s will?”

“Okay, okay, I get your point,” Luke said, ducking his head but secretly a little relieved. He wanted to make Obi-wan and Yoda proud, but had no idea how well he would have done at carving the stone and slotting the pieces together into a building that actually made sense.

“Don’t worry, I’ll set you up with some contractors I’ve got a deal worked out with. I give them a good deal on tibanna for their lifts, they offer a good price on any buildings I want constructed, everyone goes home happy. Frankly, I think they even have the better end of the bargain; back during the blockade having access to enough coolant to keep the lifts from overheating with the types of loads they needed to haul got them a _lot_ of good buzz, and I haven’t had to use their services that often in return.” He gave Luke’s shoulders a quick squeeze then turned his attention back to the ghostly image of the old temple still floating in front of them. “Listen, Luke, don’t feel too bad about pulling away from the old traditions. I really hope that instead of trying to cling completely to the old Jedi way you try to, you know, hold onto the good parts of the past and make something better out of them.”

“Something better? I… I think you might be thinking too much of me, Lando,” Luke pushed a hand through his hair, suddenly bashful, “It’s already hard trying to be as good as they _were_ , and you want me to try to be better?”

“Ah, it wasn’t all as great as you think, Luke. Not that they weren’t good men and women, and didn’t do great things for people when they passed through, but, hm…” His fingers tapped absently against Luke’s shoulder in thought as he seemed to be considering what he wanted to say.

“I never thought I’d see Lando Calrissian at a lose for words,” Luke said, offering him a small smile even as he felt a little wary about what he might be about to say.”

“As rare as Han running out of shit to spew, I know,” Lando agreed easily. “Bear with me a moment, this was all when I was just a boy you know. And then we were all very strongly discouraged not to try to remember it. But, listen. I still remember when I was small how terrified my parents were that I’d start showing signs that I could use the Force one day. One of the girls nearby was taken by the Jedi, and they hardly let me out of my room for a month for fear I’d suddenly figure out how to move pebbles with my mind where someone else could see. If it happened they would have given me up, and they would have been proud, but they knew they’d lose me forever. One day they might see a man come through town with my face and he would be kind, and he would be composed, and he would look at them as if they were meaningless strangers. That was what always happened.” He gave Luke’s shoulder one more squeeze and released him, stepping away. “I can’t tell you how to run this whole thing, Luke, but try not to be the boogieman to the families whose kids you take in.”

* * *

When they’d entered the wedding together Leia had looked startled for just a moment, though it quickly flashed away to be replaced by a warm greeting. The change was so fast that Luke might have thought he’d imagined it—neither of them had anyone else to come with and Lando seemed to spend more time with him than not as he helped Luke get the Temple together—except that as he walked away he heard Leia quietly murmur to Han, “Fine, I’ll admit you were right.” followed by Han’s smug, “What did I tell you, Princess? I know Lando well enough to figure out when something’s up.”

The ceremony was beautiful, for all that Luke kept feeling like something _had_ to go wrong when half the guests were visiting dignitaries and high-ranking members of the rebellion and the other were smugglers and various low-rung (Luke assumed, doubtful that Leia would have allowed anything worse) criminals. But somehow everyone remained on their best behavior and no intersystem incidents were sparked off during the ceremony.

Afterward Luke was amazed that Leia actually got Han to dance like a proper gentleman, although every time she was facing him his expression was carefully bored and long-suffering. It was only during the times that she spun away that those watching closely enough could see his face soften for a moment, adoration clear in his eyes as he watched her.

When Luke could tell the song was winding down he stepped in during the last sweep out, taking Leia into his arms and stealing her into the next dance while behind them Han let out a mock-outraged shout. When Luke glanced back at him Han pulled a comically angry face, though his eyes were laughing, and called out, “Let’s see how you like it, Skywalker!” and grabbed a protesting Lando out of the crowd onto the dance floor. 

Luke kept Leia close into him, no clue how to pull off any of the flourishing moves that Han must have had drilled into him by some teacher, and said quietly, “Don’t let those faces he was making fool you, he really loves you.”

Leia laughed brightly, pulling him into a swift hug mid-step before quickly shifting back into dancing. “Oh, _Luke_ , did you step in because you were worried I’d get upset by that? What a lucky sister I am, but you didn’t need to worry.” She leaned in closer, eyes sparkling and tone conspiratorial as she whispered, “He forgets that I can still see him in the mirrors when I’m facing the other way.”

That was the only brief moment they got to themselves that evening, everyone wanting to claim a word with the woman of the day, and though he kept watching her through the night and she kept smiling at him whenever she glanced his way the only other real exchange they had was when she rushed up to him and Lando at the end of the night with C-3PO scurrying behind and said, “Luke! Would you mind terribly if I have Threepio show you and Lando to your rooms? I could show you myself, but…” she trailed off, blushing prettily and Luke felt almost embarrassed by how obvious it was that she just wanted to finally shake off all the guests and get her wedding night started.

“That’s fine, Leia,” Luke said, kissing her on the cheek, “You two, uh, have fun.”

Lando laughed and took Leia’s hand, brushing a kiss of his own across her knuckles. “Don’t let Han get away with anything without a fight. He’ll like it better that way,” he told her with a wink that made her flush even brighter even as she beamed at them both before almost running back to Han.

C-3PO tutted as he watched her leave, “Oh dear, Master Luke, I hope you won’t be offended if I show you the way quickly so I can return to assisting Princess Leia and Han. I’m sure you realize that man is a diplomatic incident waiting to happen.”

“Of course, Threepio. I’m about ready to turn in anyway.” Luke glanced at Lando and tilted his had in silent question, and the other man stepped forward to start following C-3PO himself as he started weaving through the crowd.

“A good plan. I’m all schmoozed out, I think.”

“You? Never!” Then as they fell in step together Luke glanced at him out of the side of his eye and said quietly enough to keep C-3PO from overhearing, “Thanks, Lando. Hopefully showing us the way will give Leia and Han enough time to sneak away. I’m pretty sure that was her plan.”

Lando shook his head with a grin, “That droid has no sense of shame at all, does he?”

“It’s not like that,” Luke said, a little defensive of his friend. “I think he just really doesn’t get why a couple might not want a droid hanging around on their wedding night. I think Artoo understands it enough that he’ll drive him away before it can get too bad.”

“He is a protocol droid, _Master_ Luke,” the title coming out a low rumble, “You aren’t being kind to him by keeping him from learning a lesson or two about decorum his programmers somehow missed.”

Luke let his arm swing a little closer to Lando so he could tap his fingernails against the back of his hand, “You’re the one who says I should be definitely pro droid-rights. Let Threepio have his right to be strange.”

“Fine, fine,” Lando let it drop as they followed C-3PO through the halls of the building, clearly examining the building around them with a thief’s eye as they left the public areas, though Luke trusted that it was just out of habit rather than intent. 

He was glad that he’d accepted C-3PO’s guidance when at any other time he might have responded to his distress at leaving a situation where a protocol droid might actually be useful by just asking for directions to find his own way. The building was startlingly large; Leia had told him that she was using a home her father had kept on Coruscant for senate sessions for the wedding and Luke had pictured something more, well, homey, while the room where the wedding itself had been held in was outright cavernous. He didn’t think it had ever been more obvious that ‘Princess’ wasn’t just a nickname his sister had been given than a place like that not even being her family’s main house, though he guessed he understood why the Organas would have wanted a place large enough to hold such massive events for political reasons.

“Well, here we are!” C-3PO finally announced, stopping in front of a door with ornate patterns engraved on it. “Forgive any dust you might find around the corners, the Princess had you assigned to a smaller room, Master Luke, but had this suite quickly aired out when the two of you arrived together. Now, if you need anything at all there is an old RQ unit which minds this section of the manor, quite trustworthy in my experience with him, and I really must get back to the party before any of the guest on the groom’s side can attempt to steal anything irreplaceable from one of the bride’s.”

He scurried away while Luke was still blinking at the single door. “Uh…” was all he said, too quietly to be heard by either the departing droid or by Lando as he opened the door to reveal a small, tastefully decorated, seating area with a single large bed visible through another opening on the other end of the room.

His mind rushed as he followed an apparently completely unsurprised or concerned Lando through the door, suddenly shockingly aware that he might have been misunderstanding their relationship right back to the time Lando had asked for a chance to get to know each other better. And that if he didn’t decide how he felt about that quickly he risked hurting Lando terribly when he turned around and saw the gobsmacked look on Luke’s face.

And that he still the chance that whatever he decided would hurt Lando terribly too. The queasy pain that squeezed his stomach at the thought might have been enough of an answer all on its own. 

They touched each other a lot, but Luke did that with Leia and Han too. With Wedge, when he was around, though maybe not as much. Lando was touchy with Han too. Was it all the same? Maybe not quite; with the others it was usually when they were meeting up with each other, or about to separate, or had just survived some terrible odds. He and Lando touched each other all the time, just a casual part of their time together. Lando would sling an arm around him as they walked, or Luke would lean on Lando’s shoulder as they examined plans for the Temple, or Lando would jam a bit of some weird food that Luke was doubtful about into his mouth while teasing him for his farmboy tastes.

…In retrospect that last alone was a bit more than friendly, though at the time it just felt like a part of how they interacted.

And when they talked about the future of the Temple they always did so just taking it as going without speaking that Lando would be around as much as he was able around his duties in Cloud City. When visiting various places where the Temple might be built they’d specifically ended up choosing land on another planet in the Bespin system to make it easier. Luke had just thought of it as staying where he’d be near a friend while being somewhere that Leia wouldn’t feel compelled to donate to the cause, aware of Lando’s warning about how that might one day sour their relationship. 

He always thought of the Temple as something _they_ were doing, even if it was his own mission. When he imagined recruiting children for training he imagined Lando by his side, using his charisma and his knowledge of the fears that parents might be feeling to smooth things over when Luke wasn’t entirely sure how well he’d be able to do on his own. Even though Lando would be no help at all when it came to training a new generation of Jedi in how to use the Force, it had been a long time since Luke had thought of it as his own quest alone.

Luke was dating Lando Calrissian. He let the thought shift around in his mind, exploring the feel of it. Luke was dating Lando Calrissian seriously enough to bring him as a guest to his sister’s wedding and have no one think anything of it.

Luke was dating Lando Calrissian seriously enough that Leia just assumed they were going to sleep with each other after her wedding. That was the first thought that was at all uncomfortable, and that was only because he’d rather not have Leia trying to be understanding and supportive of his sex life. He was still getting used to having a sister, he could use a little more time before having a sister who wanted to help him get some.

Lando walked straight through the sitting room into the bedroom, Luke trailing behind. He leaned down to smooth his hands over the bedclothes then press both palms against the mattress and give it a bounce. “The princess has nice taste in beds,” he said, then sat down on the edge to open the drawer of a bedside table and peek in. Whatever he found made him bark a startled laugh and look over his shoulder at Luke still standing in the doorway, an eyebrow raised as he nudged it closed again, “And other things as well.”

“Yeah? Maybe I’ll ask where she got it, when I have an actual bedroom again instead of a tent,” Luke replied, trying to keep his tone light around a throat that suddenly felt too dry.

He didn’t seem to have completely succeeded, as Lando straightened up at whatever he heard in his tone and turned to look fully at him with eyes that were warm and concerned and, oh, those were the eyes of a man who thought Luke had known he’d been romancing him for ages, had invited to be his date that night knowing what he was doing. “Luke,” he said, his voice all affection in a way that Luke was completely used to even if he hadn’t understood the source of it, “if you’d rather I sleep on the couch I’ll be fine with that. You should know by now that I don’t ever plan to ask you for more than you’re ready for. Let no one say Lando Calrissian is not a gentleman!”

Lando pushed his hands back down into the mattress, clearly ready to rise and make good on his word, and before he could let himself think Luke strode into the room. He stopped right in front of him, between his legs still dangling over the edge of the bed, close enough that Lando could, did, press his knees against Luke’s thighs, and he settled his hands on Lando’s shoulders with a light touch that was still enough to keep him from moving. “Well, Han does. Often,” he said, trying on a smile that came easily to his face in spite of his nerves. Grew even as the butterflies in his stomach bounded when Lando’s hands came up to curl around his side, pulling him a little closer.

It was always easy to smile at him.

“Han Solo is a scoundrel and a liar,” Lando told him, his voice pitched low and husky in a way that Luke recognized but had always associated with, well, secrets. Confidences entrusted to him so no one else could hear, or jokes which were just for them to share.

Considering that he had overheard Han and Leia whispering to each other from time to time in a similar tone he felt very dumb at that assumption.

“Yeah, I’ll tell him that you’ve always been a perfect gentleman with me the next time he starts ragging on you.” Tentatively Luke raised one hand from Lando’s shoulder, letting it play into the dark curls of his hair. “Probably a little too gentlemanly, really.” Luke would have felt a lot less dumb that night if Lando had ever decided to stop waiting on cues from him on how fast to move, anyway.

Lando hissed sharply through his teeth and _pulled_ , closing the last polite distance between them, his face ending up buried in Luke’s chest as he breathed in deeply. Then, with a shudder that Luke could feel through their pressed together bodies, he seemed to outright force his fingers to unclench from Luke’s hips, tilting his face back to stare up at him. “Luke,” he said, almost warningly, “if I stay in this bed with you I will want to take full advantage of the fact that your sister seems to think I have the stamina of a man your age, judging by the amount of lube and prophylactics in that drawer. So you tell me _now_ if you’d rather I go take that couch.” For a moment he succeeded in sounding firm, but a note of desperation entered his voice as one of his hands slid up Luke’s spine and he added, “It’s a big step to take when I haven’t even kissed you before.”

“It’s been long enough that I think we’re ready for that step, don’t you?” Luke asked, and, watching himself for a sense of wrongness that never came, sealed their mouths together at last.

He had very little idea what he was doing so it was a lucky thing that Lando seemed entirely sure, a hand that Luke didn’t even notice leaving his hip curling about the back of his neck to hold him close as he tipped them both over onto the bed, rolling Luke beneath him without their mouths ever leaving each other. His tongue seemed to be everywhere; running along the line of Luke’s lip, surging into Luke’s mouth to twine with his own, dragging teasingly along the top of Luke’s mouth in a way that Luke could never have imagined would make him shudder so hard. It was all Luke could do to try to keep up, his own tongue feeling slow and stupid even attempting to match Lando’s, but when he tried biting down lightly on the other man’s tongue just to see what the result would be the groan it wrenched out of him suddenly make Luke feel much more secure that he was doing just fine.

When Lando finally pulled away at all it was only by degrees, lapping at his lips, ducking in for a few more pecking kisses, grabbing Luke’s lower lip between his teeth and tugging it up with him before he finally pulled back enough to suck in a shuddering breath and groan, “ _Luke_ ,” before even just that seemed to mean being away from his mouth too long and he dove back in. He didn’t stay at his mouth for long this time, dragging his mouth downward to Luke’s neck, then sucking and nibbling his way up to an ear. 

Luke hardly knew what to do with himself, craning to brush kisses along Lando’s hairline, to try to nip at the close-by tip of an ear in imitation of what Lando was doing to his own.

“ _Luke_ ” Lando moaned again, hips grinding down in what seemed like reflex and for the first time Luke felt the whole heavy length of Lando through his slacks, more firmly still when his own hips bucked upwards at the pressure. “Why did I wait so damned long to do this?” Lando’s voice was a rasp, directed more towards himself than Luke.

“I don’t know, why?” Luke asked, feeling bold as he let his hands drift up and unfasten Lando’s cloak, the first bit of clothing lost between them. 

Lando laughed and pulled back enough for Luke to fully see his face, and his eyes were beaming joy. “I don’t know, because your sister can be a terrifying woman? But I seem to have her approval now, so…” he slid his hands up under the folds of Luke’s tunic and yanked, leaving his entire chest bare in one sharp movement but for the ends of the fabric still snagged under Luke’s belt. “Oh, let your Force bless whoever it was that decided Jedi should be easy to undress,” he breathed, staring at Luke like he was something a million times more beautiful than Luke had ever imagined anyone finding him, before bending in to bite lightly at a nipple.

Luke yelped, hips bucking once more and Lando grinding back as he took advantage of the space to quickly work the rest of Luke’s tunic free of his belt and toss it away, his mouth never leaving Luke’s chest. Luke had never known, never imagined, that such a small point of contact could feel so good, sensation pinging all up and down his nerves. With shaking, useless, fingers he reached down to tug at Lando’s own clothing, waistcoat and vest and shirt, all dressed up for the wedding with so many buttons that didn’t seem to want to work for Luke at all. “Why aren’t _you?_ ” he finally bit out in frustration. 

Lando’s chuckle rumbled against his skin and he brought his hands up to join Luke’s, helping him work each button free. Even with the assistance it took longer than it should; Lando seemed unable to resist toying with Luke’s fingers as they worked, or brushing his palms with quick teasing touches that again introduced Luke to a whole new spot that he’d never realized pleasure could live. 

When both of them were bare to the waist Lando sat upright again, staring down at Luke with wide dark eyes, one hand already working at the fly of his own slacks, the other on Luke’s. “I always told myself that when you came into my bed I was going to take it slow,” he told Luke, his voice shaking faintly with wanting so obvious that Luke didn’t know how he could have missed it for so long. “But now that you’re here, I really can’t. So I’ll at least do this the way I can guarantee will be good for you.” 

He kicked his pants off as he leaned over towards the nightstand, for a moment seeming bewildered when they get tangled with his shoes like he’d forgotten he was still wearing them before he remembered to nudge them off too. He fumbled a bottle out of the drawer, almost falling off the bed reaching for it if Luke hadn’t grabbed him to anchor him in place, then yanked Luke’s pants only halfway down before seeming to lose the patience needed to undress him any further. He squirted a good handful of lube into his palm then Luke arched backward with a shout as he wrapped that hand around Luke’s cock for the very first time.

He was hardly aware of how Lando was moving aside from the one point of contact, strokes firmer than Luke had ever used with himself. Didn’t notice Lando shimmying up his body, lining himself up, pushing himself down onto Luke with a groan that almost vanished beneath Luke shouting once more, his head thrashing at the tightness of Lando’s body around him. Hardly able to think as Lando started to move, though when Lando grabbed one of Luke’s hands and guided it to his own cock he grasped it half on instinct, sliding his hand to the same rhythm Lando set riding him.

“I can’t… I can’t… I can’t…” Luke babbled, unable to make a coherent sentence to say how this was so much more than he’d ever experienced, that if Lando thought he was going to make this last he didn’t know just how inexperienced Luke was.

“It’s okay,” Lando said gruffly, his own hand covering Luke’s to help him work himself more firmly, more quickly, his cock already dribbling too. “Let yourself go.”

He tried not to. He tried, and tried, and absolutely failed, hardly able to stand it when Lando continued to move, jerking himself furiously when Luke’s hand fell thoughtlessly away until he spent himself across Luke’s chest.

“I didn’t think,” Luke said afterwards, lazy and boneless, “that you’d let me be the one to… you know.”

Lando laughed, pulling him closer. “Oh, Luke. Believe me when I tell you that before we leave his room I will fuck you until you see stars. But for your first time? No chance I’d risk hurting you out of excitement.”

Luke could only hum tiredly in response, the last coherent thought to come to mind was that Lando had already made him see an entire galaxy’s worth.


End file.
